Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Legend of the Four
by Sparklemuffinz
Summary: Pitch is back and this time he's not alone. The Guardians must race against time to defeat Pitch and his allies with the help from Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup before it's too late, But will they be able to stop him? - Jackunzel and Mericcup
1. The Globe

**This is my very first Fanfic, hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

North was building his new ice-train. Last time he tried to create one it ended up smashed on the ground. That was two years ago, when Pitch Black had tried to take over the world. The Guardians had succeeded in defeating him, with the help of Jack Frost. Now Jack's become a Guardian just like the others, and together they protect the children of the world.

Christmas was only a few weeks away, and North had been busy preparing the gifts for all the children. Luckily Christmas is only once a year, so North could have some well deserved time off. North finished creating his train, and laughed with joy. He enjoyed building things like this, it would occupy him when he was bored.

North was setting the train down onto the tracks when suddenly the door slammed open, causing North to drop his train in surprise. The train bounced off the ice-tracks and hit the floor, smashing into a million pieces. North cried out, he should have known something like this would have happened.

North sighed before turning to see who had entered the room. Two Yetis stood at the door fixed with worried expressions.

"What do you two want? Can't you see I'm busy!" North said.

Both the Yetis burst out two different lines of grunts and groans, their voices full of worry.

"The Globe? I'm not falling for that this time!" North remembered the Aprils fool joke when the Yetis and Elves told North there was something wrong with the Globe, North rushed in a panic to see what was wrong when he noticed everyone was laughing at him.

One of the Yetis let out another line of grunts and moans.

North sighed "Fine! But if this is another joke of yours, you are in big trouble.."

North followed the two Yetis to see the Globe. When they got there Elves were all crowded in front of the Globe, eager to watch. North carefully walked past, trying to avoid the little elves until he got to the front. His eyes widened with what he saw.

Black sand swirled around the Globe covering it all up. North watched as the black sand formed into a figure of a man which North easily guessed was Pitch Black. Then it changed to the form of a woman with frizzy hair wearing a long dress. The black sand swirled and changed into a 15 foot tall bear with a scar across its eye, huge claws, long sharp teeth and several weapons stuck in its back. North shuddered at the sight of it. The black sand took another form. This time it was a big dragon with wings, it was taller than the others.

North didn't recognize the last three figures, but they looked dangerous and this time it would be harder to defeat Pitch with them helping him. The black sand gathered up into a small ball and burst out as if it exploded. The black sand fell and slowly faded away.

North called for a few of his elves, six little elves appeared in front of North.

"Make preparations," North told them "We're going to have company."

**.**

The five Guardians stood in front of the Globe. North explained what happened earlier. The four Guardians were silent, letting the new information sink in. They thought Pitch would have been trapped for at least 300 years.

Jack was the first to speak "So basically Pitch has returned earlier than we had expected and this time has help?"

North nodded before saying "I'm not sure how this happened but this time it will be more difficult to defeat Pitch, we have no idea how powerful his new allies are."

"Also two of them aren't even human.." Bunny added.

"We only just managed to defeat Pitch the last time, how are we going to do it again if he has others on his side?" Tooth asked.

They discussed the topic for a while, and soon it turned into an argument. Tooth and Jack were arguing with North and Bunny. Sandy watched them argue and gave a silent sigh. Something bright caught Sandy's attention, he looked up to see the Man in Moon trying to talk to them.

Sandy jumped up in the air to get the others attention, but they were all to busy arguing over what to do with Pitch. Walking by was an elf with a tray of cookies. Sandy picked up the elf and shook it, the tiny bell on the elf's hat made a ringing noise, but no one noticed.

Sandy dropped the elf and it ran away as fast as it could. Sandy thought for a minute, then came up with an idea. He picked up a cookie from the tray the elf had been holding, and aimed before throwing it at Bunny. The cookie made contact with Bunny's head and he stumbled back.

"Crikey!" Bunny cried. Jack burst out laughing, he hadn't seen anything so hilarious in ages.

The four Guardians stopped arguing and turned to see Sandy with sand fuming from his ears. Sandy formed a picture of the moon above his head, and pointed in the direction of where the Man in Moon was waiting.

The Guardians turned to see the moon.

"Ah, Man in Moon!" North cried "What do you have for us, my friend?"

The Man in Moon's light shined down on a pattern on the wooden floor, there was a circle in the center with the letter "G" on it and four triangles were around it. On each triangle was an image of a Guardian, except for Jack, who didn't have a triangle.

A shadow of Pitch appeared on the pattern. It changed to a woman, then to a giant bear, and lastly to a dragon. The floor opened up and from inside a pedestal began to lift up. On the pedestal was a giant crystal. The Guardians gasped.

"He's chosen a new Guardian?" Bunny asked.

"This must be very big if there's a new Guardian" North said.

"I wonder who it's going to be this time!" Tooth exclaimed.

An image formed on top of the crystal. It was a girl with extremely long hair. She wore a dress that went just below her knees and wore no shoes. She was carrying a frying pan and had a chameleon on her shoulder. Above her head was a flower.

Bunny, North and Tooth all gasped. Sandy also let out a silent gasp. They all exchanged glances. Jack saw this and was about to ask about it when suddenly the image of the girl changed.

It was another girl, but she had wild curly hair and wore a long dress, she carried a bow and on her back was a quiver of arrows. next to her was a black horse. Above the girl's head was a sun.

The image changed again but this time it was a boy. He looked about the same height as Jack, and had brown hair. Next to him was a black dragon with big eyes. Over the boy's head was a leaf.

The image changed for the last time, and to everyone's surprise the image was of Jack with a snowflake above his head. Jack could sense the other Guardians staring at him.

The other three images appeared next to Jack and the images went around in a small circle. Inside of the small circle was a sphere, it shone brightly and grew bigger, spreading throughout the room. The light was so bright that the Guardians had to cover their eyes.

The light decreased and the images disappeared. The five Guardians stood there staring at the crystal. Silence hung in the room for five minutes. They had to find these three teenagers that they only knew little about, and with their help save the world from Pitch and his new allies.

North broke the silence and asked the Man in Moon "Where do we find these new Guardians? We don't know where to look."

The Man in Moon used its magic to pull three books out from the bookcase across the room. Each book fell to the floor and opened up onto a certain page. That was all the help they were getting from the Man in Moon for now. The Man in Moon's light went out, leaving the Guardians to find the three teenagers by themselves.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the first chapter for my first ever Fanfic story.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Splitting Up

**Here's my second chapter! :D**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The five Guardians were gathered around a table. They located the three who were going to become the new Guardians. The girl with wild and curly hair lives in the Dunbroch Castle, the boy with the dragon lives in the town of Berk, and the girl with the long hair lives in a tower not too far from Corona Kingdom.  
The Guardians split up into three groups to go find them. North was going to Dunbroch, Tooth and Sandy were going to Berk, and Jack and Bunny were going to the tower. Both Jack and Bunny didn't like these arrangements but went with it anyway.

North gave each group two snow globes and told them "Come back as soon you can, give the teenagers a brief explanation and I will tell them everything else when they arrive, good luck!"  
North opened up his portal and stepped through it. The portal closed up behind him.  
The four remaining Guardians said their goodbyes, before entering their own portals.

**.  
**

Rapunzel watched as her mother disappeared. She'd asked her mother if she could go to see the floating lights this year for her birthday, but her mother turned her down. She sighed, and turned to walk back into the main room.  
She lived in a tall tower in the middle of nowhere, the tower was covered in plants that went around the outside walls. She'd spent her whole life locked up in this tower, all because of her very long magical hair.

Rapunzel had 70 ft of long golden hair which would glow and heal any kind of sickness when she sings a special song. Her mother had told her that the outside world was dangerous, that people would try to cut or use her hair for their own use, so she stayed inside her tower.

Rapunzel went into her kitchen and got out several cooking ingredients. She was about to start making her lunch when she heard a strange noise from behind her. She turned to see two figures come out from a portal. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She picked up the frying pan next to her, and hid out of sight.

She studied the two figures closely. One was a boy with white hair which brought out his bright blue eyes, he wore a blue hoodie and brown trousers and carried a staff. He also didn't have any shoes on. Next to him was some sort of giant animal that carried two boomerangs. She quickly gathered up her hair so she wouldn't be found easily.

"Why is it so dark in here?" The boy asked.

"I don't know, mate. Maybe she's left the tower for a while." The other said.

"I don't see anything leading to a door around here," the boy walked to the window and looked out "It's quite a way down too.."

The boy walked around the main room, and was getting closer to Rapunzel. She gripped her frying pan tighter, ready to use it if she needed to. She was really curious about who they were and how they got inside her tower. The boy got a bit too close to where Rapunzel was hiding and she became worried.

The boy turned around to talk to his friend. Rapunzel looked over to Pascal who was on her shoulder, suggesting she used the frying pan while she had the chance. She nodded then waited for the right moment.  
The boy's friend went upstairs to check out the bedroom. When he was out of sight Rapunzel took the opportunity. She got up, gathered her courage and swiftly hit the boy across the back of his head with the frying pan. The noise echoed through the tower and she knew the boy's friend would have heard it.

The boy fell onto the floor groaning and holding his head. He looked up and met a pair of green eyes. He glanced at the frying pan and realized that she had hit him with it.

She positioned the frying pan ready to use it again if he tried anything and asked "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. The New Guardians

**Here's my 3rd chapter, hope you enjoy! c:**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

She positioned the frying pan ready to use it again if he tried anything and asked "Who are you? And how did you find me?"

Jack sat up, rubbing the spot on the back of his head where he had been hit by a frying pan. He didn't expect someone to sneak up behind him, especially with a frying pan.

He took a good look at the girl standing before him, she look about his age (physically) and had extremely long hair that looked like a golden river, her eyes were a lovely shade of green and she wore a purple dress with a pink accent. She also didn't have any shoes on.

"Who are you, and how did you find me?" The girl asked but with more confidence.

"Jack," He replied "My name's Jack Frost."

She held the frying pan closer to him "Who else knows my location, Jack Frost?"

Jack stared at her "Uh, I'm sorry, but I didn't quite catch your name?"

"My name's Rapunzel," She said while keeping eye contact with him. "And you didn't answer my question."

Bunny came out from the room upstairs, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was going on. He was silent for a moment then burst out laughing. Both Rapunzel and Jack stared at him with confused looks on their faces.

Bunny managed to calm himself down before saying "Jack got beaten up, by a girl?" He started laughing again "Oh I'll never let you live this one down, mate!"

Jack glared at him "Shut it, Cottontail!"

Rapunzel spoke up and asked "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but since when could kangaroo's talk?"

Now it was Jack's turn to laugh. Even though he'd only just met Rapunzel, he liked her already.

"A what!?" Bunny exclaimed, then hopped over to Rapunzel "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny!"

Rapunzel took a few seconds to let the information sink in before stuttering a bunch of apologies. She had been wondering why he didn't quite look like a kangaroo.

"Why are you two here? Do you want to cut my hair?" She pointed her frying pan at them both "Do you want to sell it? Or even use it?"

They both stared at her. Was she crazy? What would they possibly want to do with her hair?

"No, no, no, we don't want your hair," Bunny said "We need your help"

Rapunzel slightly lowered her frying pan "Help with what?"

Bunny pulled up one of the chairs and offered for her to sit down. She took the offer and sat down on the chair.

"You see, there's a bad man out there and his name's Pitch," Bunny started telling Rapunzel the story "He's the King of Nightmares and he's trying to take over the world. Last time he did this we managed to get rid of him, but now he's back, and he has others with him.."

Rapunzel looked at him "But what does this have to do with me?"

Bunny sighed "We need your help to defeat him. I need you to come with me back to North's workshop, so you can help us all save the world and protect the children. Are you in?"

Rapunzel thought for a moment, then got up and decided "I'm in."

**.**

Merida rode away from the castle on Angus, her wild red curls flew everywhere in the wind. As she and Angus rode deeper into the forest, she felt as if she was being watched by someone. Suddenly Angus came to a stop and Merida fell forward and tumbled of him.

"Angus!" She cried out.

She got up and brushed the dirt off her dress. Suddenly a blue wisp popped out of nowhere.

"A wisp!" She whispered.

She walked towards the wisp, more appeared, leading further into the forest. Merida followed the wisps, ducking under branches and anything that got in her way. She came out into a clearing. The wisps led her up to the Stonehenge, and disappeared in the center.

Merida heard a twig snap from behind her and Angus started whining and kicking about. Merida pulled out an arrow from her quiver and pulling it back on her bow before turning around to see who was there.  
A tall man wearing a red coat stood behind her. He had white hair, a beard and mustache. Behind him was a red sleigh with reindeer connected to it.

"Who are you?" Merida asked.

"My name is North," He told her, he had a thick Russian accent. "And who may you be?"

"I am Merida" She replied, whilst lowering her bow.

"Merida, I need you to come with me. The children of the world are in danger, and we're facing an extremely dangerous threat. There are two other people about you're age who we're finding too. Together, you can all eliminate this threat for good. Will you help us?" North asked.

Merida hesitated before saying "Er... Sure.."

"Good! Let's go." North took out his last snow globe and opened a portal to take them to the workshop. North climbed into his sleigh as Merida climbed onto Angus. North motioned for Merida to go through first, and she did so, and North followed in right behind her.

**.**

Hiccup whooped and cheered as Toothless spun around and did tricks in the air. It was days like this when Hiccup could be free from everything back at home. A few weeks ago he had shown everyone that Dragons weren't harmless, and that they could be trusted.

Back at Berk people were learning how to train dragons, the place was full of them. But now Toothless can stay by Hiccup without having to hide anymore. Berk had changed, and Hiccup was proud of it.

Toothless landed at the edge of the forest. Hiccup slid off the saddle and patted Toothless' head "Nice flying, bud."

Suddenly Toothless started growling. Hiccup realized something or someone was behind him. He twisted around to see two figures behind him. One was a short man with golden hair, gold clothes and gold eyes. Next to him was a woman, but she wasn't really human. She was half human and half bird, her body was covered in feathers with different colors like greens, blues and yellows. She also had wings on her back.

Hiccup stepped back in surprise. The woman noticed this and stopped flying. She took a step towards Hiccup.  
"I'm sorry, did we startle you?" She asked.

Hiccup slowly nodded.

"I'm Toothiana, but everyone calls me Tooth, and this is my friend Sandman, everyone calls him Sandy." Tooth said, she seemed cheerful.

"I'm Hiccup," He told her "And this is my dragon, Toothless.."

There was an awkward silence for a while, until Tooth broke it and said "Uh, Hiccup, I'm not quite sure how to put this but you were specially chosen to help me and my friends save the world from the King of Nightmares, and I need you, and your dragon, to come with us."

Hiccup cautiously looked at her for a moment "Chosen by who?"

An image made out of sand hung over Sandy's head, it was an image of the moon.  
"The moon?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, but it would be better to explain if you came with us." Tooth replied.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless before saying "Alright, but where are we going and how do we get there?"

Tooth pulled out a snow globe "We're going to the North Pole, and we're going through a portal," She opened up the portal "Well come on then!"

Hiccup, Tooth, Sandy and Toothless all went through the portal, and it shut behind them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	4. Snowball Fight

**I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's reviewed my story so far!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Rapunzel, Jack and Bunny came out of the portal. Rapunzel gasped at what she saw. Hundreds of Yetis were building toys, testing them out and adding paint. Mini airplanes, helicopters and other objects were flying about in the air, twirling and looping.

Suddenly two other portals opened. North, Merida and Angus came out from one, and Sandy, Tooth, Hiccup and Toothless came out from the other. Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida all had a weird feeling, but they decided it was nothing and brushed it off.

"Uh.. North?" Merida asked "Who are they?"

"They are Tooth, Sandy, Jack and Bunny," North pointed to them each in turn "But I don't know who the other two are.."

Jack took a step forward and indicated to Rapunzel "This here is Rapunzel."

Hiccup spoke up "Uh.. I'm Hiccup, and this is my dragon, Toothless."

North led everyone into a room with a fireplace and chairs. He offered everyone to take a seat. When everyone was sat down North explained to Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup what happened with Pitch.

After North finished telling the story everyone was silent. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were letting the information sink in.

Merida broke the silence "But what does that have to do with us?"

"All that happened two years ago," North said "Now Pitch is back, and he has others with him. You were all chosen by Man in Moon to become Guardians and help us stop the world from being ruled by fear."

"You expect us, three teenagers you barely even know, to be able to stop some guy from taking over the world?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm just not ready for something this big" Merida sighed.

"But we have to at least try," Rapunzel said "They need our help and if we don't, then everyone's doomed to a world full of fear, with no hope or joy!"

Jack leaned on his staff "Rapunzel's right, you have to try."

Merida hesitated before saying "Alright, I'll give it a go."

"Me too" Hiccup agreed.

"Then it's settled," North said "Bunny, Tooth, Sandy and I will try locating Pitch and find out more about his allies, while the rest of you take some time to get to know each other"

**.**

North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunny left the room, leaving the four teenagers together.

"So.." Jack said, trying to start up a conversation.

Rapunzel nervously played with a strand of her hair. This was the first time she'd ever left the tower and talked to people other than Pascal or her mother. She suddenly remembered about Pascal. '_I didn't leave him in the tower, did I?_' She thought.

A sudden yelp came from Jack. He got up and started shouting "Get it off me! Get it off me!"

"Get what off you?" Hiccup asked.

"There's something on my head!" Jack cried as he jumped about.

Rapunzel got up and grabbed Jack by the arm so he would stop moving. She saw something white moving on his head.

"Pascal!" She exclaimed

Rapunzel took Pascal off Jack's head and settled him on her shoulder. He turned back to his original color.

"Pascal, I thought I'd left you behind in the tower!" She told him

"You have a pet lizard?" Jack stared at Pascal

"He's a chameleon, and yes, he's my pet," Rapunzel patted Pascal on the head "He kept me company in the tower when my mother would leave"

"You lived in a tower?" Merida asked, curious as to why she lived in a tower.

"Uh.. Yes" Rapunzel started to tell them her life story.

They all ended up sitting down and telling each other about their own lives and what it was like back at home. Jack suddenly got an idea and got up.

"Guys I want to show you all something" Jack said

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"I want to show you all my very first believer" Jack replied

Rapunzel squealed with excitement then got up "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Hold it right there, Rapunzel," Merida said "How are we getting there?"

"We fly of course, Oh wait.." Jack realized none of them could fly

"I can ride on Toothless, and someone can join me," Hiccup interrupted "And Jack can carry someone"

"I'll go with Hiccup, nobody's carrying me!" Merida announced

"Then I'll go with Jack" Rapunzel claimed

They all walked out of the room and back to where Toothless sitting patiently. Hiccup patted Toothless on the back before climbing on top of him. Hiccup held out his hand to help Merida climb up. Jack put his arm around Rapunzel's waist.

"You ready to go?" Jack asked

Before Rapunzel could answer Jack set off into the air.

"JAAAAAAAAACK!" Rapunzel screamed as Jack chuckled

Toothless followed close behind them. Merida was clinging onto Hiccup for dear life, her red curls flying everywhere.

**.**

They landed near the edge of a forest in Burgess. Hiccup slid off Toothless' back and helped Merida down. Merida had been scared at first, but then relaxed and enjoyed the ride. As soon as Jack set Rapunzel down she punched his arm.

"Ow!" Jack cried "What was that for?"

"That was for taking off without letting me answer you." She snapped

"Well I can't say you didn't deserve that" Hiccup said

Jack chuckled and motioned for everyone to follow him. Hiccup told Toothless to stay there, before following Jack. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were amazed at what they saw. They saw cars, street lights, roads and much more. They had never seen anything like it before, and had no idea what any of it was.

They all arrived at the park. A group of kids where having a snowball fight and playing in the snow. Jack spotted Jamie and smirked before flying up to them, leaving the others to catch up.

"Are you kids having fun without me?" Jack teased

The kids turned around and saw Jack, their smiles grew bigger.

"Jack!" Jamie shouted, running up to Jack

Jack caught Jamie in a hug "I've brought some friends of mine for you to meet"

Jamie looked behind Jack to see Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel standing behind him. Jaime called his friends over and they went to greet the newcomers. Jack was talking to one of the kids when a snowball hit him at the back of his head. Jack turned to see Jamie and Rapunzel trying to contain their laughter.

"Oh so you want to play it this way!" Jack smirked

Jack made a snowball and threw it at Rapunzel. She ducked and it flew past her, hitting Hiccup right in his face. Hiccup stumbled backwards, tripping over something behind him. Jack, Rapunzel and Jamie started laughing. Hiccup sent a glare at Jack, before creating his own snowball and throwing it at Jack.

The snowball missed Jack and hit a certain red haired girl at the back of her head. '_Oh no.. I'm dead_' Hiccup thought as Merida turned around to see who had hit her. Everyone pointed towards Hiccup.

"Thanks guys!" Hiccup groaned

Merida gave Hiccup a deathly glare. She quickly made a snowball and threw it at Hiccup as he was trying to get up. It hit Hiccup in the chest and he fell back down. Everyone started throwing snowballs at each other, laughing and falling in the snow. At one point Jack shoved a load of snow down Hiccup's back.

They continued this for several hours until all the children had to go home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please favorite and review!**

**The next chapter will be up soon**


	5. Mor'du

**Enjoy reading this chapter!**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

The four walked into the forest to find Toothless, it was getting late and the sun was setting. As they went deeper into the forest, they started calling out for Toothless. He was nowhere to be seen.

They came out into a clearing, there was a frozen lake in the center. Jack let out a small gasp. This was where he died. The lake always made Jack creep out a bit. They didn't find Toothless nearby so they quickly carried on.

After a while they found Toothless sitting under a tree, sleeping. Hiccup woke him up and fed him some fish he had taken with him. Toothless made a noise, causing Rapunzel to giggle.

"Hiccup," Rapunzel said "Toothless said he wants more fish!"

They all stared at her in shock. She noticed this and nervously played with a strand of her hair.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked

"You can talk to Toothless?" Hiccup sputtered

"I can talk to any animals, I understand what they're saying, but none of you can?" She was surprised, she thought everyone could talk to animals, but she didn't really get to see if they actually could, since she was locked up in her tower.

"Nope, it's just you" Jack answered.

Unexpectedly a loud growling noise could be heard from behind them. They all froze and exchanged glances. They all slowly turned around to see a giant bear behind them. It's fur was black and it had a scar across its eye. Several weapons were stuck in its back.

"Mor'du" Merida gasped

Toothless jumped in front of them and snarled at Mor'du, protecting the four. Mor'du charged at Toothless, and they both started biting and clawing at each other. Mor'du hit Toothless and sent him flying backwards and hitting a tree.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, before running over to help his dragon.

Mor'du started to advance on Toothless and Hiccup. Suddenly Mor'du felt something hit him, he turned to see that Merida had shot him with an arrow. He decided to advance on Merida instead, and charged right at her.

Merida stumbled over a fallen branch and fell backwards. Mor'du was now above her and let out a roar. Merida started screaming, Mor'du was inches from her face.

Jack pointed his staff at Mor'du and shot out ice at him. The ice hit Mor'du, giving Merida the chance to get out of his way. She quickly made her way over to where Jack was, and thanked him for saving her. Merida took out another arrow and pulled it back on her bow, then aimed it at Mor'du.

Rapunzel stood not too far behind Mor'du, frying pan gripped in her hands. She felt like a useless girl in stories who just stands in the background and lets everyone else fight. She wanted to do something, but she wasn't sure what to do. She watched as Mor'du got closer to Jack and Merida, then noticed the weapons in his back.

She took a deep breath before running up to Mor'du. When she was close enough, she jumped up and hit one of the swords with her frying pan that was sticking out of Mor'du's back. The sword went deeper into Mor'du, causing him to roar and thrash about.

Rapunzel moved out of Mor'du's was and shouted "Merida, shoot him!"

That was all Merida needed to hear. She aimed for Mor'du, then released the arrow. The arrow went straight into Mor'du's eye. Mor'du started roaring even louder, he decided he had enough so he turned and ran away.

Merida, Jack and Rapunzel hurried over to where Hiccup and Toothless were. Toothless damaged his one of his wings while fighting with Mor'du, and now wasn't able to fly.

"What do we do now?" Hiccup groaned "Toothless' injured and we wont be able to get back to the North Pole until he's all better"

Rapunzel hesitated before gathering all her hair and wrapping it around Toothless' wing. They all stared at her like she was crazy. Why was she wrapping her own hair around Toothless?

"Uh, Rapunzel?" Jack asked "Why are you wrapping your hair around Toothless?"

"Just.. Don't freak out, okay?" She sighed

Rapunzel closed her eyes and started to sing.

_Flower gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine_

The top of Rapunzel's hair turned gold

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine_

All of her hair was turning gold

_Heal what has been hurt,_

_Change the fates' design_

Pascal swayed peacefully to the song

_Save what has been lost,_

_Bring back what once was mine,_

_What once was mine_

Her hair turned back to its original color. She opened her eyes to see that everyone had their mouths hanging open. She laughed nervously before unwrapping her hair from Toothless' wing. Hiccup checked Toothless' wing, to find that there weren't any injuries there. He was just about to scream but Rapunzel interrupted.

"Please don't freak out!" She cried

"Freak out? Us? Never!" Jack teased

Rapunzel lightly punched his arm.

"But how did you do that?" Merida asked, who was still slightly shocked

"I uh.. Have magical hair that glows when I sing, it heals any kind of sickness" Rapunzel explained.

"Whoa, that's pretty cool!" Jack said "But I think we should get going now"

They all agreed that it was time to head back. Merida and Hiccup climbed onto Toothless, waiting for Jack so they could follow him. Jack put his arm around Rapunzel's waist and took off into the sky, and Toothless followed.

**.**

Somewhere not too far from where the four teenagers had just left, stood two figures. They watched as the four went on their way back to the North Pole.

"I see Mor'du has failed his task," A woman spoke "What's our next plan?"

The man thought for a moment then said "I suppose we go for the weakest, and make them wish they never existed.."

"That boy has a close bond with the dragon, he would make a great target." The woman suggested.

The man smirked "I have the perfect idea"

* * *

**Ooh, I'm getting excited by just writing it! I bet you could all easily guess who those two people were.**

**Thanks for reading, please favorite and review!**


	6. Nightmare

**It took me a while to come up with bits of this chapter, but I managed to get something..**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel landed in North's workshop. Hiccup and Merida slid off Toothless and went over to Jack and Rapunzel. Together they made their way to North's office. When they got there Jack knocked on the door.

"Come in" Called North from inside

They opened the door and entered North's office. Inside was North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. They were all gathered around North's desk, and seemed to be in the middle of discussing something.

"How was your day?" North asked

"Well we went to visit Jamie," Jack explained "And we were also attacked by a giant bear as we were trying to find Toothless so we could come back here"

The four Guardians gasped.

"North?" Tooth asked "Do you think that bear could be one of Pitch's allies?"

North thought for a moment "Maybe, would you describe the bear to us?"

"The bear's called Mor'du, and he's a giant black bear with a scar across his eye, and he has weapons in his back from people who had tried fighting him," Merida spoke up "My dad lost his leg trying to defeat him, legend says Mor'du has the strength of ten men"

"That's definitely the bear that's working with Pitch" Bunny concluded

"North, you said Pitch had three allies, who are the other two?" Jack asked

"One's a big dragon, and the other is a woman" North said

"What do they look like?" Hiccup asked

"Well the dragon's big, much bigger than Toothless, and it has very sharp teeth. It has wings too," North explained "And the woman was wearing a long dress, and had black curly hair"

The last part caught Rapunzel's attention. '_The woman sounds just like my mother.. But it couldn't be her, she wouldn't do such a thing_' She thought, brushing the thought away.

"You should all get some rest now," Tooth suggested "You've had a rough day, fighting off that bear"

North got up and motioned for Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel to follow him. He led them into a room with four beds. The walls were painted a light shade of red, with green swirls all around. By each bed was a mini table and a lamp.

North left the room so the four teenagers could get some rest. They all settled down and were asleep within minutes.

**.**

Toothless did many loops and spins in the air, Hiccup cheered as Toothless preformed tricks in the air. Toothless kept on flying higher and higher.

Without a warning Toothless started flying upside down. Hiccup held onto Toothless tightly and managed to stay on him. Suddenly the harness connecting Hiccup to Toothless came off, and Hiccup and Toothless started falling.

Hiccup screamed as he fell, his eyes full of fear. Toothless was trying to get back to his rider, but he wasn't able to make it. Hiccup became worried, and tried reaching out for Toothless. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't reach any of them.

All of a sudden Hiccup stopped falling. He looked at his body and saw he was being held up by black sand. But something didn't feel right. Then he could hear Toothless below him.

He realized what was wrong. His best friend was still falling. A sudden wash of fear and panic came over him. Hiccup tried as hard as he could to get away from the black sand, but he couldn't move.

To Hiccup's surprise he heard laughter coming from behind him. He turned to see a man with grey skin, black hair and amber eyes. He wore a long black cloak. Next to him was a woman with black frizzy hair. She had grey eyes and wore a red dress.

"Let me go!" Hiccup demanded

"Oh I don't think so," the man said "Why don't you just watch the show instead?"

Hiccup looked down, and met a pair of scared green eyes. Hiccup had never seen Toothless so scared in his life. And it broke Hiccup's heart to see him like this. Hiccup felt tears appearing, but did nothing to hold them back. He let them fall as Toothless got closer and closer to the ground.

"Toothless!" He sobbed, he was crying uncontrollably now.

Toothless let out a load whining noise, before he-

Hiccup bolted up from his bed. He was shaking and crying so badly. He was also relieved that it was only a dream and that Toothless was safe and sound sleeping next to his bed.

"Hiccup?" asked a familiar voice

Hiccup turned to see Merida sitting up on her bed, her face full of worry.

"Are you alright?" She whispered "I woke up to get a glass of water and you were crying in your sleep.."

"Uh.. Yeah, I just had a bad nightmare, that's all" He replied

"Would you like to talk about it?" She offered

Hiccup hesitated for a moment before explaining what happened in his nightmare.

"And then he was just about to hit the ground, but I woke up" Hiccup finished

Toothless had woken up while Hiccup was telling the story and now had a concerned expression on his face. Hiccup patted Toothless' head assure him that he was alright.

"But the dream felt so real, and I was scared that I'd lost my best friend" Hiccup stammered as he felt new tears appearing, but this time he blinked them back.

"Well anytime you need someone to talk to about these things, you can come to me" Merida said. Hiccup felt himself slightly blushing and could of sworn he'd seen Merida blushing too.

They both decided to settle down and get some sleep. And this time Hiccup dreamed peacefully.

* * *

**Awh, a little Mericcup moment there at the end! c:**

**Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow and review.**


	7. Mother Knows Best

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I was on holidays for a week**

**I'm really excited, I'm going to see The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones in the cinema with my friend later, the book was amazing and I hope the film is just as good **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Merida sat up and yawned. She stretched her arms before climbing out of bed. Everyone else was already awake and were just about to head out for breakfast. Merida joined them and they all made their way to a room with a large table.

On the table were many plates. On each plate was food. Like bacon, toast, sausages, egg etc. North, Bunny Tooth and Sandy were already sitting at the table and eating breakfast. Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel joined the four Guardians at the table and began to eat.

Everyone at the table was eating and chatting to those next to them then suddenly someone shrieked. Everyone turned to see Rapunzel backing away from the table. Black sand was spreading around the table, covering everything that was on it.

"Blimey!" Bunny exclaimed, backing away from the table

The others had backed away from the table and had their weapons out, ready for anything. However none of them noticed the four figures standing behind them.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Big Four, all in one place" A voice said from behind.

The five Guardians and the three teenagers all turned to see a man, a woman, a bear and a dragon standing behind them.

"Pitch!" Tooth gasped

"Did you all miss me?" Pitch smirked

"What are you doing here!?" North commanded

"Oh don't mind me, I just came to visit the Big Four, although I already met two of them" Pitch stated

"What do you mean?" Jack asked in confusion "This is the first time you've met the others"

"Actually," Hiccup interrupted "I kind of met him last night when I had a nightmare.."

The woman standing next to Pitch had been wearing a cloak with her hood up. She pulled it down, and smiled.

"Hello, my flower" She said

None of it meant anything to the Guardians, or Hiccup and Merida. But they heard a small gasp coming from Rapunzel, her eyes were wide with shock.

"Mother?" Rapunzel gasped as she toke a few steps forward

"Hello dear" Gothel said

"B-b-but I-I" Rapunzel stammered

Gothel came up to Rapunzel and hugged her "H-how did you find me?" Rapunzel asked

"Oh it was easy really," Gothel told her "I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that"

Rapunzel sighed "Mother-"

"We're going home Rapunzel, now" Gothel interrupted, she grabbed Rapunzel's wrist and started pulling her away from the Guardians

"But I don't want to go," Rapunzel complained "I'm on this amazing journey and I've seen and learnt so much! Everything here isn't like what I expected, and I've even met people"

"Yes a bunch of mythical people that are invisible to most of the world, I'm so proud," Gothel said sarcastically "Now let's go"

"Mother wait," Rapunzel pulled her wrist out of Gothel's grip "I think they like me"

Gothel started to sing,

_Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented!_

"But Mother I-" Rapunzel tried to cut in

_This is why you never should of left!_

Rapunzel sighed

_Dear, this whole friendship you've invented just proves, you're too naive to be here_

Gothel put her hands on Rapunzel's shoulders

_Why would they like you? Come on now, really?_

Gothel walked in a circle around Rapunzel

_Look at you, _

Gothel held up some of Rapunzel's hair

_You think that they're impressed?_

Rapunzel stared at Gothel in disbelief as Gothel moved towards Pitch and continued singing to her

_Don't be a dummy! come with mommy!_

Gothel held her arms out and silently commanded Rapunzel to come to her

_Mother-_

"No!" Rapunzel declared

"No? Oh.. I see how it is!" Gothel's eyes turned deadly.

_Rapunzel knows best, Rapunzel's so mature now, _

Gothel made her way over to Rapunzel

_Such a clever grown-up miss!_

Gothel patted Rapunzel's head

_Rapunzel knows best, fine if you're so sure now_

Gothel took a few steps back

_Go ahead and stay with them!_

Gothel pointed towards the Guardians, who stood there watching quietly

_Your hair is why you're here!_

Gothel gestured to Rapunzel's hair

_Don't let them deceive you!_

Jack was quietly raging to himself, who did she think she was? Treating Rapunzel like that!

_Stay with them and help, you'll see_

"I will!" Rapunzel said

_Trust me my dear,_

Gothel snapped her fingers

_That's how fast they'll leave you, I wont say I told you so!_

_No Rapunzel knows best! So if you really think so, go and put them to the test!_

Rapunzel hesitated and cried "Mother, wait!"

_If they're lying don't come crying,_

_Mother knows best!_

Gothel slightly lifted her cape and turned sharply, moments later she and her allies were gone.

* * *

Merida walked towards Rapunzel, who hadn't moved from where she was standing. When Merida reached Rapunzel she set a hand on her shoulder

"Are you alright, lass?" Merida asked softly

Rapunzel turned to face Merida. Several tears had escaped from Rapunzel's eyes and were running down her cheeks. Rapunzel shook her head, more tears came. Merida pulled Rapunzel into a hug, and quietly comforted her.

Jack slightly nudged Hiccup and motioned for them both to go help comfort Rapunzel. Hiccup nodded and they both went over to where Merida and Rapunzel, and joined in on the hug.

"Why don't we all go and have some hot chocolate and cookies?" North offered

Everyone agreed and headed to Norths office. Tooth, Bunny and Sandy hung back a bit.

"I'm telling you both," Tooth was saying "That woman looked nothing like Rapunzel. And mothers shouldn't even do stuff like that to their children"

"You have a point, Tooth," Bunny admitted "Something's just not right about it"

Sandy and Tooth nodded in agreement before the three of them followed the others.

* * *

**Poor Rapunzel.. Mother Gothel can be really scary and mean at times 0.o**

**Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow and review!**


	8. The Library

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Hiccup and Rapunzel walked into the library. They both gasped at the same time. The library was huge, all the walls had shelves with books in it. A set of stairs let up to a balcony that went all around the room with more books. Gold statues were placed around the room. Each statue was a Guardian.

A giant painting spread across the ceiling. The background was a midnight blue color, in the center was the moon. In each corner of the ceiling was a different picture. In one corner was North. behind him was his sleigh and his reindeer, the word 'Wonder' was above him. In another corner was Bunny. Behind him were Easter eggs and the word 'Hope' was above him. In the third corner was Tooth. Behind her were the fairies and the word 'Memories' was above her. In the last corner was Sandy. Behind him was an airplane made from dream sand, the word 'Dreams' was above him.

Rapunzel tapped Hiccup's shoulder and pointed to the ceiling "Why isn't Jack up there?"

Hiccup thought for a moment before saying "I guess he wasn't a Guardian at the time"

They both walked in silence until they reached the middle of the room.

"So where do we start?" Hiccup asked

"Uh.. You can search down here and I'll go upstairs" Rapunzel declared

Hiccup agreed and they both went off to start searching. They were looking for a book that would help them figure out more about their seasons and what they can do. If they were to go up against Pitch, they would need to learn how to control their powers. North said there must be a book somewhere in the library, and he forgot to mention how big the library was.

* * *

After thirty minutes of searching Rapunzel because a bit tired. She'd read 6 books in that time. None of the books had any useful information. Rapunzel took a glance around the library. '_It's going to take us days to go through all these books_' She thought.

Rapunzel looked over the banister to see Hiccup who was busy reading a book. A small pile of books were next to him.

"Hiccup, why don't we ask Jack and Merida to help us? It would be easier if they were here." Rapunzel suggested

Hiccup stopped reading his book and looked at Rapunzel and said "I already did, but it turns out that reading isn't really what they like to do, so it's just us."

Rapunzel sighed and went back to reading.

* * *

Merida walked around the workshop, watching objects fly and Yetis building toys or carefully painting them. Merida had never seen anything like this at home. Thinking of home reminded Merida of how much she missed it. She thought of how worried her family would be when they figured out that she was gone.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Jack walking next to her, trying to get her attention. Jack tried shouting Merida's name, but she wouldn't respond and just kept walking. Suddenly Jack came up with an idea. Using his staff he covered the floor in front of Merida in ice. Merida slipped and fell down with a scream, her thoughts lost.

"Frost!" Merida shrieked

"Sorry DunBroch, I was trying to talk to you and you weren't listening" Jack smirked, jumping back as Merida tried to hit him.

Merida stood up before saying "Well what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was thinking-" Jack started

"You were thinking?" Merida cut in "That must be new to you"

Jack glared at her before continuing "I was flying around the workshop, when a thought popped into my head. If I can fly, then can the rest of you?"

"Merida considered it for a moment "Well there's only one way to find out, but I don't know how to fly.."

"it's easy," Jack told her "Just focus and summon the wind to lift you up"

Merida closed her eyes and did what he told her. There was a warm breeze around her. Suddenly she couldn't feel the ground beneath her feet anymore. Merida opened her eyes to see Jack looking up at her, grinning. Merida noticed that she was flying and laughed.

"We have to tell Rapunzel and Hiccup about this!" Merida exclaimed

"Alright, I think they're in the library" Jack said

"Which way's the library?" Merida asked

"I was hoping that you would know" Jack mumbled

Merida sighed "Let's go ask North"

Jack and Merida headed over to North's office, arguing on the way

* * *

Hiccup pulled out another book and sat down next to the pile of books that he had already read. They hadn't found anything that would help them with finding more about their seasons, and it was late in the afternoon. Hiccup flicked through the pages of the book, checking to see if anything helpful was in the book.

He stopped halfway through the book and let out a sigh. Hiccup doubted that they would find anything by the end of the day.

He looked down at the page he was on and saw something familiar on the page. It was a baby girl, she had blonde hair which went past her shoulders and big green eyes. Hiccup stared at the picture for a minute before he realised who it was. It was Rapunzel.

Hiccup looked up at Rapunzel, and then looked at the picture in the book. The baby in the book did look a lot like Rapunzel, and it would explain why Rapunzel looked nothing like her mother. Hiccup read further into the book to find out more about the baby. It turns out that the Queen was close to giving birth, and that she was becoming very sick. The King sent out search parties to find a magic golden flower that could cure any illness.

Luckily the flower was found and brought back to the castle to heal the Queen. The flower was mixed in with water and given to the Queen to drink. The Queen was healed and she gave birth to a healthy baby girl. The Princess was kidnapped not long after she was born, the King and Queen were both sleeping when someone broke in and took the Princess. The baby Princess started crying as the thief was leaving the castle, waking the King and Queen up. The last thing they saw was a hooded figure, before it disappeared.

Hiccup put a bookmark that he found nearby and set it into the book before closing the book. He read the cover of the book which said 'History of the Kingdom of Corona' Hiccup decided to leave the book away from the pile of books that he had already read. He was going to tell the others about the book when Rapunzel wasn't around. He needed to be 100% sure that it was Rapunzel before he says anything to her.

The library doors burst open and Jack flew inside, closely followed by Merida.

"That's not fair, Frost, You cheated!" Merida complained

"Hey," Jack raised his hands in defense and smirked "You didn't say I couldn't make you slip"

Hiccup made his way over to Jack and Merida to stop them from fighting. They were both shouting at each other now and it got on Hiccup's nerves.

Rapunzel watched from above. She didn't need to go down there because she knew Hiccup would handle it. Something suddenly caught her eye. There was a fireplace in the room. On the wood was patterns that had been carved in, the patterns went around in swirls and loops.

On each side of the fireplace was an angel. Both angels had a bow and were about to shoot an arrow. Rapunzel noticed something strange about the angels. She climbed down the stairs and walked to the fireplace. She stood in front of it and examined both angels. Then she could see the difference. The angel on the right had one wing that was a little bit lower than the other wings.

Rapunzel glanced back at her friends. Hiccup was struggling to hold back Merida who looked like she was about to kill Jack, while Jack stood there smirking and saying things to make her get angrier.

Rapunzel turned back to the fireplace. She placed her hand on the odd wing, and pushed down. The angel's eyes flickered towards Rapunzel, making her stumble back in surprise. And without a warning the ground beneath her disappeared, leaving Rapunzel plunging into the darkness.

* * *

**I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can, it might take a while because I'm going back to school tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Arguments and Secret Passages

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while! *Hides behind a chair* My laptop broke and all my chapters were on it, now my dad gave me a cable to connect my laptop to my TV since the screen's wrecked and now everything comes up on the TV instead :D**

**And I would just like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, I do enjoy reading what you guys think of my story and if you have any ideas I would love to hear them!**

**Unfortunately I don't own Brave, Tangled, Rise Of The Guardians, or How To Train Your Dragon, or any of the characters in it**

* * *

Rapunzel sat up and groaned, rubbing the area where she hit her head. She looked up at where she had fallen from. It didn't seem too far up. Rapunzel checked to see if she broke anything before she got up. To her surprise she didn't scream when she fell down, so her friends would still be arguing. Rapunzel decided to check the room out.

As she walked the room lit up. There were torches on each side of the wall, and there seemed to be more of them that were spread out down the corridor. Looking back Rapunzel could see a ladder, leading back up to the library. She sighed in relief and continued along the corridor.

When she reached the end of the corridor she met a large wooden door. There wasn't a lock on it so she twisted the door knob and pushed the door open. The walls were red and had golden words in Latin that she couldn't understand. There was a table in the center of the room. On the table was a few pens, an open book and a plate of uneaten cookies which looked like they hadn't been touched in years. The table was also covered in dust and there was a chair that had been pushed way from the table, as if someone left in a rush and didn't have time to set the chair back.

There was a bookcase at the back of the room. It held big books that looked very old and fragile. There was dust on the bookcase too. Looking around the room Rapunzel noticed the cobwebs in the corners of the room and on a few of the items that were on the table. No one had been in the room for many years, and was probably forgotten by everyone.

* * *

Merida was mad. Very mad. Jack was annoying Merida just for the fun of it. If Hiccup wasn't holding her back, Jack would of had a black eye by now. As Merida was struggling to get out of Hiccups grip on her, Jack had that smirk on that always annoyed her. Oh how she would love to just smack it off his face. She was very close to snapping.

"Maybe next time you decide to race me you'll make up some rules, Hot head" Jack said

"Frost, if you don't stop now you wont make it to see the next morning!" Merida shouted, still struggling to get out of Hiccups firm grip.

"You seem to be in a pickle DunBroch," Jack teased "but as long as Hiccup's holding you back you can't hurt me, and you must be pretty weak if he's managing to keep a grip on you"

That was the last straw. Merida broke out of Hiccup's grasp and lunged at Jack. Jack's eyes widened in panic as Merida knocked him onto the floor and started attacking him.

"Oh come on!" Hiccup complained

"Hiccup," Jack pleaded "Get her off of me!"

Hiccup sighed. Jack shouldn't have made Merida mad in the first place, but if he didn't stop this now, Jack might end up unconscious for a few days. '_It would be a miracle if I managed to break them apart without getting myself hurt_' Hiccup thought to himself before he tried to stop the fighting.

The three of them were so busy that none of them noticed the Nightmare that slipped past them and went down into the secret passage.

* * *

Rapunzel curiously read the old book that was on the desk. It was full of useful information about magical herbs, potions and creatures. There were drawing and it was all handwritten, so it must have been an old book. As Rapunzel flicked through the book she found a chapter about all the Guardians.

A certain page caught her eye. In the center was a tree. It was divided into four sections, each section represented a season. The first section was leafless and covered in snow. The second section had leaves starting to bloom. The third section was covered with fully grown leaves, and the last section had orange leaves and some of them were starting to fall off the tree.

There was writing on the page so Rapunzel decided to read it. It said _"The four seasons are one of the most powerful spirits known. They were all split up many years ago, for when they were all together they could join their powers and defeat anything in their path. Four humans were chosen to watch over the season given to them and guard it. They are also known as the Big Four and tey are all spread out through time."_

Rapunzel stared at the page. This cleared a lot of things up, but it didn't say anything about what they can do with their powers. She looked through the book a bit more just to see if there was anything else. The Nightmare quietly made its way down the corridor, and was sneaking up behind Rapunzel.

* * *

Hiccup was having a tough time trying to pull Merida off Jack. She had Jack pinned to the floor, and she was very mad. Jack still hadn't decided to give up and was still annoying her. Hiccup was starting to believe Jack wouldn't live to see the next morning. Hiccup didn't even know why he was helping, Jack shouldn't have irritated Merida in the first place.

'_I'm never going to be able to do this by myself.._' Hiccup thought. He looked back to see if Rapunzel was still up on the balcony but he didn't see her. A confused Hiccup looked around the room to see if there were any signs of her.

He could still hear Merida and Jack arguing. "Here Merida," Hiccup heard Jack say "Let me help you cool down!"

Hiccup was suddenly blasted by something sharp and cold, causing him to scream and turn his attention back to the other two. It turns out Jack had attempted to hit Merida with a snowball but she dodged and poor Hiccup was hit instead.

Now Merida was fuming "FROST!" She shrieked. To everyone's surprise Merida's hair suddenly lit on fire. They all watched with shocked expressions. "Well this is new" Merida commented, Jack and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys," Hiccup glanced around the room once more "Have any of you guys seen Rapunzel? I don't remember her leaving the room.."

Both Jack and Merida looked around the room "I guess we were too busy fighting to notice anything" Jack said. Something caught his eye while he looked around. There was a hole in the floor in front of the fireplace, it looked big enough for someone to go in.

"Hey guys check this out" Jack called to the others. They all gathered around the hole, inside was ladder connected to it and you could see light down there. "Maybe this is where the young lass got to" Merida suggested.

Then they all heard something that made them all panic. A terrified scream that came from down the hole, the sound echoed up to the three of them and they knew who's scream it was.

"Rapunzel!" They all exclaimed.

* * *

** The next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite follow and review.**

**Byee!**


End file.
